


Consequences For Recklessness

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Art, Brother-Sister Relationship, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Disappointment, Discipline, Evil Mary, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, For Some Strange Reason, Garry Hates Mary, Gen, Good Parent Garry, Good Sibling Garry, Guess I Could Say The Same For The Rest Of Them, Hand Spanking, Ib Is A Brat, Ib Is A Sweetheart, Ib Likes Mary, Ib Respects Garry, Lady In Red May Be A Little TOO Interested In Garry, Mary Is Friends With All Paintings, Mary Likes Ib, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Obsession, Over the Knee, Overprotective Garry, Paint Ladies Dislike Ib, Paints Attack, Protective Garry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Symbolism, Verbal Ib (Ib), Worried Garry, You Decide, can be seen as either - Freeform, for now, mannequins, or - Freeform, some horror, sometimes, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Ib believes that if she keeps on coming after the enemies, then they will eventually give up on attacking those who aren't like them. Right? Oh, how wrong she was...... She knew it all along. And she didn't care. She just wanted them to stop.Mary gives Ib some suggestions. However, they do not help Ib in the slightest later on. Ib sometimes forgets that Garry and Mary have a rivalry.Mary is the enemy in this story. However, the Painted Ladies are the main enemies in this fic.Also, there will be spanking. Just a heads up.
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib), Ib & Mary (Ib)
Kudos: 4





	Consequences For Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be spanking. If you don't like it, don't read.

Garry was exasperated. Ib came after the Ladies after he told her it may not be the best idea. 

Well, it was only the first time she did such a thing, so perhaps he'll give her a pass. Well, mostly. He decided that he would just take away her privilege of going out on her own for a while. Not for long, but not too short. It's not like there's much to do when you're stuck in the painting world, anyways.

Garry laughed to himself. It was not a happy one.

A small shadow went by him unnoticed.

*****

Ib for once felt true rage. She usually was more than capable of concealing her emotions. After all, her parents always considered her an odd one in the family. They still loved her dearly and they always will. But, this emotion she was feeling was stronger than it ever was before. Garry can't order her around like this! He is not family! So, why did he think he could do something like this without expecting there to be payback? She would not stand for it. She had to do something about it. He was being a dictator, for sure.

Ib knew he was trying his best to protect her, but keeping her in a locked room, even if for a short amount of time, will still not help her whatsoever. It will only make things worse. She'll get more annoyed and angry and he will get more confused and disappointed.

She respected that he was capable of protecting her from those who wouldn't bat an eye hurting her, but... this was a little too far, even for Garry. She would've been fine if he put her in a corner or he could've given her a simple slap on the hand like her parents usually do if she tried to sneak away a cookie, but _no_. Instead, he thought it would've been smart to lock her in a random room in a world she was unfamiliar with. Maybe she wasn't supposed to understand punishments that were brought towards her. Maybe that's the only way anyone can learn a valuable lesson. Give a person a punishment they hate and don't understand, and that will get them to pay attention to those above them.

When she thought of it like that, perhaps she did understand it a _little_ bit. What still stumped her was that Garry is still not her family. They are not blood related. So, why did he feel so obligated on raising her as if they have been family for a long time? Have they really bonded that fast in a short amount of time? Maybe. Maybe they have.

Ib started slamming her hands on the locked door. It wasn't as harsh as the other times, but that was because she was getting tired. She was beginning to give up. She hated the feeling of giving up. It always tore her apart whenever it happened. Emotions can't be controlled, sadly. Her situation is what it is.

... Ib felt a presence outside the room standing right behind the closed door. Light breathing. Breathing of a child around her age. Ib held her breath and froze. It was so silent at that point that a pin could've dropped from a mile away and they could've heard it. Complete silence.

Then... a girl finally spoke behind the door. "Who are you? What are you doing in there?"

"... I-I'm Ib. Garry sent me in here."

"Who's Garry?"

"An adult man."

"Oh... I think I may have seen him." The girl admitted. "But only a quick glimpse."

"Dark blue Cape? Weird purple hair with some black strips?" Ib described.

"Yep. That looks like him alright." The girl giggled. "By the way, I'm Mary."

Ib giggled back, already starting to feel a little better. "Hi, Mary. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, we haven't seen each other _yet_!" Mary laughed. "Why did this Garry guy send you in here, Ib?"

Ib wasn't sure whether she wanted to share the full story or not. She eventually decided to heck with it. What more did she have to lose? Garry's trust, maybe. It doesn't hurt when he doesn't know. "He sent me in here because I chased after the Painted Ladies. He was not happy about that. He warned me not to, but I disobeyed him."

"Wow." Mary murmured. "He cares about you. But he's a stranger to you, right?"

"... How did you know that?" Ib froze.

"The way you're acting... it would make sense that he's not related to you. If he was, you wouldn't be this uptight about what he's doing." Mary explained.

"Maybe... I guess that makes sense. We are only beginning to bond." Ib muttered. "Maybe he already feels like he owes me a lot."

"Hmm..." Mary was deep in thought. "The paintings have really brought you both in a trusting bond. An agreement of sorts."

"Have the paintings and mannequins been attacking you too?" Ib wondered.

"They give me the stink eye, but that's all they really do." Mary answered. "I don't think they're that fond of me, either."

"They must despise _me_ , then." Ib sighed. "If they don't attack you, then does that mean I'm their enemy?"

"They're jerks. That's all it is." Mary waved Ib's concerned thoughts away. "They are very picky about who passes by in this place. Equally mannequins and paintings. Or, some of them may just want a little attention."

"Why are mannequins and paintings alive?" Ib was still confused about the world she was in. "Shouldn't they be lifeless?"

Mary giggled at Ib's innocence. "Well... in this world, paintings, mannequins, and dolls are just as sentient as we are."

"Wow..." Ib muttered.

"I know... it's kind of cool." Mary added.

"Um... is there a way for you to get me out of here? Garry should have come back by now. He's taking way too long." Ib sighed, laying her hands on the door.

"No worries! I have a great way of unlocking all doors with my special key!" Mary beamed as she twisted her yellow key into the locked door's keyhole. Eventually, the door sprung open. The girls saw what each other looked like. Ib loved Mary's green dress and glossy blonde hair. Mary loved how simple Ib looked. Not too boring, but not too loud.

"Mary? Are we in the same grade?" Ib wondered.

"Possiblyyy!" Mary giggled as she started holding Ib's hand with pure excitement. "I want to show you the ways around more of this place. I could even show you a few shortcuts."

"Why not? Garry hasn't appeared yet, so I doubt he'll come back for a while. I suppose I can do that." Ib smiled as her hand tightened around Mary's hand.

"Cool! Now stay with me." Mary warned as they exited the room where Ib and Garry were most comfortable concealing themselves from those who wanted to attack them. "A doll may bite you. Or a mannequin may block your path. Or a painting may spit at you!"

"How could a painting spit at you?" Ib had a difficult time believing the last sentence. "Shouldn't there be a barrier between them and us?"

"It is pretty weird." Mary for once was deep in thought. "Hmm... I haven't really thought about that one."

Ib remained silent as their walking never ceased.

"Oh! Did you also know that some paintings could _stab_ you as well?" Mary's excited green eyes averted straight to Ib's red ones.

Ib began to sweat a little. "N-No? I didn't."

"Well, it's a good thing I told you now, right?" Mary's grasp on Ib's hand seemed to tighten a little too much.

"Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks for the warning, Mary." Ib was wondering whether she should really stay with the girl or not.

Mary realized she needed to calm down a bit. Her hand loosened. "I was only kidding. You know, about the paintings with knives. That would be too silly!" Mary laughed as if it was a lighthearted joke with her lifelong friend. "What would a painting need a knife for? Right? My jokes can be a little on the dark side. Hopefully, you grow accustomed to them soon."

Ib doubted she would.

"Alright! Let's proceed on forward!" They disappeared further and further into darkness.

*****

Garry gasped.

'How did Ib escape!? Wait a minute... did someone let her out?' The man thought for a few more seconds. 'That has to be it. There's no other way she could've escaped this easily. If someone really did let her out, then it won't entirely be her fault, will it?' Then suddenly, his heart stopped. 'Oh no. I hope she wasn't taken by someone aggressive. I've gotta find her!'

Garry turned away from the wide open door and scrambled to find poor Ib... leaving a blue rose on the floor... completely forgotten...

*****

Ib definitely had the feeling that she wasn't supposed to trust this Mary girl at all. But... she also hasn't had a friend around her age for a very long while. She really did want to become friends with Mary. She just didn't know if she could ever trust the slightly crazy girl.

"I'm going to show you many shortcuts, paintings, and countless other amazing things. It will all be so fun!" Mary started skipping as they were still holding hands. Ib's hands appeared to be sweaty as the dark hallway never seemed to end.

...

... Finally, they made it into a rounded bright room full of paintings of ladies and other miscellaneous ideas and styles. There was a lady in a green dress, a lady in yellow, a lady in blue, and a lady in red. There was a painting of a rainy day. Another one was of a black cat's yellow eye up close. Many others were ones Ib couldn't decipher.

"Aren't they all so lovely?" Mary asked as she clasped her hands behind her back and skipped around the lit room.

"... I guess they are." Ib thought they were decent. Not interesting enough to be memorable, but nonetheless the artists did a great job with them.

Mary sighed with content as she eyed every single one many minutes more. Ib kind of wanted to move onto the next rooms. Paintings didn't really intrigue her like all the other items did in art museums. Her parents were bigger fans of paintings, after all. The only paintings she ever was into would be nature ones. So, she supposed the rainy day painting was her favorite, even though it is very bland in comparison to various other nature ones she's seen in her life.

Then suddenly, Ib heard Garry call out to her, "Ib!? Where are you?"

Ib looked around the painting room in a panic and she noticed that Mary wasn't with her anymore. It was like she disappeared from thin air.

Footsteps came closer to the door. The door sprung open in an instant and Garry came over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my god. I thought something horrible would've happened to you if I didn't find you on time." Garry was close to crying while Ib hugged him back in shock. He let go of her and contained himself before moving onto the very important questions. "Ib? How did you get out of that room? Did someone let you out?"

"Mary did." Ib answered. "She is a girl around my age. She let me out with her yellow key."

"Ib..." Garry's face darkened, but for only a moment as his face instead shone with concern. "Why did you allow her to let you out? Did you know that she is trouble?"

"Why is she? She seemed a little strange at times, but she was fine to me."

"That's how she tricked me the first time." Garry muttered miserably. "She is a good pretender. I wonder how a girl as young as her can do it so well."

"Garry... I just want a new friend. Maybe I could help her."

"Sorry, Ib. There is no helping her." Garry was grim. "She's too far gone. No one was there early enough to teach her a lesson. I'm sure now it'll just fly over her head if any of us try. She has ordered a couple of mannequins and paintings to attack me forever and she also has tried to take my Blue Rose a couple of times. Who in the Heaven's name knows what she could've done to it if I never caught her then."

Ib didn't know what to say or how to feel about Mary anymore. "So, I shouldn't trust her ever again?"

"Right." Garry smiled for the first time in a while. "She is not good news. Never trust her ever again. Okay? Perhaps you'll be able to make friends with someone else soon." He tousled her hair as Ib giggled and tried to move her head away so her hair wouldn't become too messy. Finally, he stopped tousling her brown hair and he stuffed his hands in his pockets...

...

!?

Garry rummaged his right hand deep into his right pocket. His Blue Rose was not there! How could he have not noticed such a thing earlier? Sure, he panicked about Ib being lost, but he swore to himself to protect his Rose and Ib's Rose just as much as he does for Ib.

"Ib. I-I lost my Blue Rose." He stammered.

"Oh no! I hope someone didn't take it from you." Ib cried.

"I-I'm sure it just fell out." Garry said mostly just to assure himself and his jittery nerves.

"Can I help find it for you?"

"No. Just stay where you are. It won't take me too long. I didn't run too far from where I was at. Don't listen to anyone else. Just stay in your spot. Okay? If you move from your spot, then I'll be very disappointed with you." Garry meant business as Ib nodded fervently. "Good. It will only be a few minutes at most. See ya soon!" He rushed out of the painting room, his cape flowing behind him with haste.

So, Ib stood in the room without complaint. What else could she do anyways? She observed the paintings as a form of distraction. At some point, she felt as if a certain 4 of them were observing her... maybe she was starting to go crazy in this weird art world. Maybe she was beginning to imagine things.

Mary appeared at the doorway. All she did was stand there and watch Ib skimming through paintings in deep thought. Mary wasn't sure whether she wanted to draw the red eyed girl's attention to her or not. The blonde girl reconsidered her decision and finally walked towards Ib.

"Hi, Ib." Mary giggled as she gave Ib a little wave as if she was mocking her. "Long time no see."

Ib knew the girl was being sarcastic, so she moved her attention from the paintings onto the girl who entered into the bright room. She smiled at Mary.

"Nice to see you again, Mary." Ib still wanted to be friends with Mary, even though she kept on hearing the chastising thoughts from Garry in her head.

"Will that Garry guy come back here soon?"

"Yes. He has lost something important to him and he went out to find it."

"Let me guess here..." Mary pursed her lips deep in fake thought as she was digging into her pocket for something. "Could it possibly be this... Blue Rose I've had for a few minutes or so?"

Ib panicked. "Hey! That's Garry's Rose! What would you need it for anyway?"

"Oh, it's just to test it and see how strong it is." Mary cackled. "I never was able to cause he always caught me. Now..."

"No! Don't do anything to it!"

"Why are you so scared about me having this Rose? It's not like you're old enough to understand what will happen soon."

"You will hurt him. That's all I know. I don't want this." Ib was beginning to cry.

"I want us to be family, Ib." Mary whined. "You will never get that, I guess. I suppose I understand. I don't care. You shall and will be my sister whether you like it or not. If not... then so be it." Mary looked crazy obsessed over Ib. If Ib became friends with Mary, then the crazy child would spare Garry. He would be the only one to escape while Ib would be stuck with Mary forever.

Ib did not like the sound of that.

"I... I'd rather not be your friend, Mary." Ib shivered at what may happen next.

...

Mary seized Ib's wrist with the speed of a snake's bite. "Why not?" She hissed.

Ib barely even knew Mary. Why was the weird girl acting like this? "I just... have a bad feeling about you." Ib answered honestly.

"I am lonely and I just want to get out of here." Mary sighed as she started walking around Ib slowly. "Surely, you and Garry would understand that. Right?"

"The way you're going about it is not right."

Mary thought hard about what Ib said. She stopped circling around the tense girl and finally replied, "So? Only two of us can make it out of here within each turn. I want you and me to be the ones to escape from this art world for good."

"I don't trust you." Ib confirmed. She began to run away from the surprised and angry blonde girl.

"Hey! Come back here! You cannot escape from a plan that is meant to happen!"

"Yes I can! I will escape with Garry." Ib snapped. "You will not stop me."

Mary didn't give up on hunting for Ib. She ordered a certain four paintings to come after Ib until she is kept with Mary forever.

Ib had forgotten about Garry's warning.

*****

Ib ran and ran down many hallways. It didn't matter how far or how fast she ran. It always sounded like a few people were crawling after her... wait, _crawling!?_

She flipped around and saw all 4 Painted Ladies crawling after her. Green seemed to be the quickest, Yellow the slowest. Red and Blue were in the middle and about the same speed. Green was so fast that she almost was capable of seizing Ib's ankle! Ib scrambled faster than she ever had her whole life. So fast, she almost dropped her Red Rose a couple of times. The chase never seemed to end and Ib knew it never will. They were hellbent on grabbing Ib and taking her away whether she liked it or not. She was almost out of breath until she heard a familiar, slightly deep voice call out for her.

*****

Garry realized, as he was standing in the painting room, that Ib was nowhere to be found once again. He saw 4 missing paintings. He felt panic, disappointment, and even a little bit of anger as he set out to search for her for the millionth time.

Garry sped through the halls without stopping to take a breath. Eventually he heard distant shouting and crawling. His stomach sank at the realization that Ib was in danger. He turned the corner and saw that Ib was beginning to charge towards the Painted Ladies. Garry's heart sank to his stomach as he figured out what she was intending to do. It worried and disappointed him to no end.

'I have to do this.' Ib thought to herself as she charged towards the Painted Ladies. She didn't notice that she had a crowd behind her. 'I want this to end so Garry and I can leave this place for good.' Her patience pretty much disappeared at that point.

She and Garry's hearts ceased when a male shaped mannequin with a blue tie scrambled towards Ib. It had full intention on seizing her and doing something drastic. Ib was standing still. She couldn't think at that point. It was like something told her to stop. The same happened to Garry. It's like time stood still. It grabbed her by her biceps and held her against the wall. It waved its head to the Painted Ladies as if telling them something. Maybe it wanted all five of them to severely hurt Ib in some way? Or were they just going to take her away? A random thought popped into his head, 'It's strange how they always want to attack Ib, but never me. Strange.' Either way, Garry wasn't having any of it. He charged at the mannequin and shoved it away from Ib. It let go of Ib quickly and she almost fell if it weren't for Garry catching her. He lifted her onto his shoulder and fled from the sentient art pieces without pausing to look back. Ib could see behind him anyways and let him know if something was going to go down. He was too fast for them though as they were able to get away from there Scot-free.

Garry inhaled hard as if he held his breath that whole time he was there as a witness. He was eventually able to find the safe room they can stay in no matter how long they want to. He gently placed her down on her feet. Now, he was ready to chastise her.

"Ib? What were you _thinking_ back there?" Ib looked down at her feet in shame. "They were going to take you away for good. They might've even hurt you if they wanted to!" Garry exploded at the end. Ib's bottom lip trembled. Garry dragged his hand down his face. He was tired. They both were tired of all of this mayhem. He agreed with her on that. He wanted this to end too, but not along with her life! She has more of a future than him, after all. It was time she learned about how much her life is precious to those who care deeply about her and because she still has a lot of growing to do.

"Ib. I've decided on a punishment you truly need." Garry began with slight hesitation.

"... O-Oh." Ib muttered as she finally gained enough courage to look him in the eyes. "What is it, Garry?"

"You're getting a spanking." Ib gulped. "This will be for the best. Although, I do like keeping spanking as a last resort." Garry sighed as he sat on an armless chair and ushered Ib to go to him. She stopped in front of him. She knew fighting him would be useless. "Anyways, your actions call for some serious correcting. Lay over my lap."

Ib stared at Garry like he lost it. Garry looked like he didn't want to do it, but they both knew how much she needed a bit of correcting at this very moment. She did what he said and waited for him to begin.

Garry decided to give her 20 swats over her clothed bottom. Once the first came down hard onto her posterior, she jumped with shock. Her body acted as if it couldn't believe that it was being brought back to a punishment it thought it moved on from for good. But now it had to pay the price again since it wanted to risk its life. Ib wanted to risk her life. 'It should've been the other way around!' Garry thought desperately as he made it to the 10th swat and Ib was beginning to cry. 'Even though we've only bonded for who knows how many hours, I feel as if she's blood related to me. I'm the older one, so I should be the one to protect her at all costs, not the other way around!'

He got to the 15th swat. She was sobbing like a river. Her feet kicking like there was no tomorrow. Maybe in their case, there never could be, especially if she kept on throwing herself straight into danger. "Ib," He began his long speech, hoping that it will help her to understand instead of doing the opposite. "Your life matters more than anything to me. If you died back there... I don't know what I would've done then." She cried harder at that as he was finishing her last 5 swats. "I care about you so much, Ib. I hope you never do something like this ever again? Do you understand?" The last swat was the roughest of them all.

"YES!" Ib sobbed her heart out as he allowed her to delicately sit on his lap and hug him. He allowed her to do so for as long as she liked. Their breaths and heartbeats were beginning to blend as they both calmed each other down simultaneously.

It had already been more than three minutes and she still held onto him. He didn't care. As long as she was still alive, he would allow her to do as she pleased that didnt involve possible death.

He embraced her further, smiling like his life depended on it.


End file.
